


Monster University: Hailey the Hyena girl has been *starving,* and she needs to squeeze every drop of cum from your cock!

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Femdom, School, Screenplay/Script Format, Students, University, hyena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: You are Hailey, the Hyena girl. It's only ten minutes to your next class, and you are absolutely starving. Not to mention, you haven't had any cum in far too long. You'll be late if you try to head to the caf and back, so you have one solution: Get a tasty load from the cute boy from class.
Kudos: 4





	Monster University: Hailey the Hyena girl has been *starving,* and she needs to squeeze every drop of cum from your cock!

[F4M] [Script offer] Monster University: Hailey the Hyena girl has been *starving,* and she needs to squeeze every drop of cum from your cock! [Hyena girl] [Monster girl] [Giggles] [Licking your cock] [Giggly blowjob] [I need more. MORE.] [Deepthroat] [Cum-starved] [Cum eating] [Sweet and Salty]

\---

All characters in this audio are 18+.

Performer's summary: You are Hailey, the Hyena girl. It's only ten minutes to your next class, and you are absolutely starving. Not to mention, you haven't had any cum in far too long. You'll be late if you try to head to the caf and back, so you have one solution: Get a tasty load from the cute boy from class.

ALL SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL!

She is a Hyena girl, so feel free to add or remove laughs and giggles wherever you please! :)

\---BEGINNING---

(Sfx: Door opens, closes)

Hey! Why are you in the supplies room?

Oh, I guess that makes sense. Whatever, not important.

I know it’s between classes, but like, I really need your help.

I’m *starving.* I need something. Seriously. it’s driving me crazy.

You don't have any food? Well, that's fine. I can manage.

Listen, we both have our Monster Ethics course in ten minutes, and I won’t make it back here in time for class. So I need *something* to keep me going.

Don’t sit there looking all stupid. I'll spell it out for you. I want your cum. I need it. I’m so hungry I could die. Just take your cock out and give it to me!

Oh my god, seriously? (Laughs) Why are you speechless? Boys love that, don't they?

Do you want your cock sucked? (Giggle) Of course you do. Now, answer the question. Do you, or not?

There! (Giggle) Good boy. Just stand there and I’ll take care of it. I’ll get what I want, and you’ll get what you want.

(Sfx: Unzipping pants)

Don’t worry that it’s soft. I just popped this on you. I’ll get you hard--guys *love* my long tongue.

(You begin sucking his soft cock, and it gets hard over time as you speak a few sentences between sucking sounds)

(Giggle) This much be a dream come true for you. (Light moan) I love when you feel my furry ears.

(Giggle) Don’t worry. I may have sharp canines, but they won’t hurt you. I’m gentle when I want to be. I want that cum, and I can’t slow things down with an accident.

Ooh, you’re getting hard... (Giggle) Good...

I’ll just use my long tongue to massage your cock, licking it base to tip. (Giggle) Do you like that?

(You lick his cock a few more times, before saying...)

You’re so ready. (Giggle) I’ll get to business. I’ll make you cum so fast, you won’t know what hit you.

(You start sucking his cock, enthusiastically, letting out lots of giggles as you suck. You give off slightly aggressive moans as you go, since you’re very cum-hungry)

Do you like it when I giggle while sucking your cock? (Giggle)

I can’t help it. I just have so much fun knowing I’ll be satisfied. I just want your cum so *bad.* I need it. Just give it to me already!

No? (Giggle) I’ll get that cum if it’s the last thing I do.

(You suck him with a lot of enthusiasm, going faster and faster over time, moaning and giggling)

Oh my god. I got some of your pre cum, and just—(aggressive moan) I need more. MORE.

I’ll just go deeper. I need that cum in my throat, so I’ll go all the way to get what I want.

(You deepthroat him, taking him in slowly at first, but speeding up. You become more and more aggressive with your moans. You speak a few sentences when you come up for air)

Do you like my mouth? (Giggle) Do you like my long hyena tongue slipping along your cock when you’re deep in my throat?

(Giggle) I love licking your balls when I’m all the way down. I want to feel my nose press against your body. I want to feel my tongue tease along your balls, readying them to give me that *cum.*

(Aggressively horny) Fuck, you taste good. I can’t imagine how good your cum is going to taste.

(You go faster, and suck him more shallow at times, moaning aggressively due to getting more and more hungry for his cum)

Give me that cum. Give me your load. I need it. Just unload in my mouth.

(Needy, aggressive) Please! Please, we’re running out of time. Cum for me! Give me that cum before I die from hunger! I’m cum-starved. It’s been so long and I fucking need it.

Yes, that’s it. Twitch for me. Shudder. Cum!

(Excited) Give it to me. Give it to me! Yes! *Yes!*

(He cums, and you keep your lips on his cock, aggressively and hungrily moaning as he sprays his load into your mouth. You massage out every drop.)

(Euphoric) Oh my god...Yes...

I’ll get every last drop...

(You begin to catch your breath, giggling as you lick up the rest off of him, and audibly swallow his load)

That was everything I needed. (Giggle) You came so much! Here, I’ll zip you back up.

(Sfx: Zipper sounds)

Fuck, that tasted amazing. I’m full of energy again. Quick, let’s get going!

(Giggle) I’m going to be thinking about that cock later. I’m going to need more, so you better be ready after class.

\---END---

© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020


End file.
